Mine
by littlemissmermaid
Summary: "You are mine now, Zelda. Do you understand?" She simply nodded. ZelGan. Rated M for a reason.


"Come, Zelda, don't be shy. Say hello." Her father attempted to coax her out from behind him as she clung to shirt. Gently, he guided her in front of him, but she refused to make eye contact with the man standing before her.

"Hello," she said quietly, her eyes darting to the floor. Suddenly his large hand was cupping her chin, tilting her face toward his. He was handsome and at the same time frightening to look at. He was unlike anything she had ever seen with tanned skin and fiery red hair. He smirked as he locked his golden eyes with her blue.

"She's beautiful, your majesty." She blushed, becoming uncomfortable under his stare. Her father didn't seem to notice and thanked the Gerudo for his kind words. There was something about him that just didn't seem right to her.

"Papa," she said one evening. "I don't like him." Her father knelt down beside her, brushing her blonde locks away from her face.

"Why is that darling?" he smiled, the corners of his aging blue eyes crinkling as he did.

"I don't trust him." She was entirely serious but he only laughed, ruffling her hair.

"Ganondorf has sworn his service to me and the kingdom, dear. There is nothing to fear, I assure you." But Zelda knew that there was. She hated the way that he would look at her. It was almost as if he knew that she realized he was up to something but taunted her with a condescending grin, knowing her father would never believe her. After all, Ganondorf was his most trusted adviser.

Zelda was unable to sleep one night and found herself wandering the castle halls. Maybe if she walked around long enough, she'd tire herself out, she reasoned. Amidst the darkness there streamed a tiny bit of light from underneath a doorway.

_That's odd_, she thought with a frown. _Who could be in the library at this hour?_ Hesitantly, she reached for the doorknob. She paused, her hand wrapped around the cool brass. What if it was an intruder? She shook it off, realizing that if someone had broken in, they would not have wanted to make their presence known. Slowly, she turned the knob and opened the door just a crack, peering in cautiously.

"What are you doing awake at this hour, child?" Ganondorf did not even turn around to look at her and she wondered how he knew.

"I-I couldn't sleep," she stammered, feeling her face flush. He made her so nervous and she didn't even know why. All she had was a suspicion and that was not enough. Maybe she could prove he was up to something if she knew why _he _was in the library at this hour.

"What are you doing?" She asked boldly, stepping into the room. He was sitting at a desk, history books opened and scattered all around him.

"Reading." He replied, a hint of annoyance laced in his voice. "What else does one do in the library, princess?"

"Then what are you writing?" She gestured to the quill in his hand, though he still had not turned around. He sighed, clearly becoming irritated by her questions. He rose from his chair and knelt down in front of her, a forced smile stretched across his lips.

"I thought I would brush up on some of Hyrule's history. Is that so wrong, princess?" Afraid once more, she shook her head wordlessly, earning a chuckle from the strange man before her.

"Good girl." He patted her on the head and she stiffened, startled by the sudden contact. "Run along to bed, child. You don't want your father to know you are up, do you?"

"No sir," she squeaked. And with that, she turned and fled back to her room, no closer to the truth and more intimidated by her father's adviser than before.

* * *

"Aim a little higher, Zelda." She blushed as the soldier guided her, one hand over hers as she drew back her bow, the other supporting her elbow.

"That's it," he smiled, his brilliant blue eyes fixed on her. "And release." At his command, she let her arrow fly, hitting her target dead center.

"That was perfect!" He exclaimed, a proud grin stretched across his features. Zelda found herself blushing again at his praise, a shy smile curving her lips.

Ganondorf scoffed. He was yet again reduced to the princess's babysitter, although she was certainly not a child anymore. She had grown into a fine young woman and he had taken notice. Delicate curves now graced her slender frame and she had only become more beautiful as she matured. Unfortunately for him, it seemed her archery coach had noticed as well; a young, promising soldier by the name of Link. Zelda's father went on and on about him and had insisted that he give the princess archery lessons. It was also fairly obvious that she had taken a liking to the boy as well.

"Impressive," he commented dryly, snapping the two love birds out of their daze. "Come Zelda, your father has requested your presence for dinner." She smiled apologetically to the boy as they murmured their goodbyes. Ganondorf rolled his eyes. _How absolutely sickening._ His annoyance was quickly forgotten however when she walked in front of him. Her hips swayed with every step and he could not help but to watch. He had stolen many glances at her before but she hadn't seemed to notice. How he longed to see the gorgeous figure she was hiding beneath that dress.

He grinned to himself , thinking that she would make a fine wife when he finally conquered Hyrule.

"Is something amusing to you, Ganondorf?" Zelda was looking at him expectantly, her hands on her hips. She may have put on a front for him, but he was well aware that she was still rather intimidated by him.

"Why of course not princess," he smirked. "I was merely thinking on how your aim has improved. Perhaps one day you will be able to hit your target without assistance." A low chuckle rumbled from the back of his throat as her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Perhaps one day I could use you as target practice and we could find out," she hissed. With that, she turned away, walking off on her own. His eyes roamed over her petite body as she disappeared down a corridor.

_You will be mine, Princess._


End file.
